


A Dog With A Capital D

by BoredMoose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Shelters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, I Think I'm Not Funny But Proceed To Write Things That Are Supposed To Be Comedy - Part 2, M/M, This Is Not Petplay ISTG This Is Not What This Fic Is About, Vicchan Lives, Yuuri and Phichit adopt Vicchan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredMoose/pseuds/BoredMoose
Summary: “Phichit, we should get a dog.”For a very long moment the only sound cutting through the hot air of their dorm was Martin Freeman’s voice complaining about his war traumas from their TV. Yuuri almost started to actually pay attention to the plot when Phichit turned to him with wide eyes.“We should get a dog.”“Yup, that’s what I said. I mean, I’ve never had a dog so I don’t know how to take care of one, but--”“We should get adog. Awoofer. Adogger fluffer.”“Phichit, I think I lost you at some point--”“This is single handedly the best idea you haveeverhad,”_________________________In which Yuuri and Phichit try to smuggle into their dorm and raise a dog named after that cute animal shelter employee that Yuuri may or may not have a crush on.





	A Dog With A Capital D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelBlueDahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueDahlia/gifts).



> For PastelBlueDahlia because?? Gift for a gift for no real reason other than I wanted to gift you something? (Also because replying to you is usually the highlight of my day, you're the sweetest person to ever grace this Earth and you're an amazing writer and everyone needs to read your things)
> 
> You also mentioned you like my Phichit & Yuuri dynamics so there's a lot of that there. You also also somewhen mentioned you'd like to see how I'd write Yurio, so there's some of that in the next chapter.
> 
> I had it written in its entirety but I was so unsatisfied with the second half I decided to rewrite it and here we are. I hope this can at least make you smile a bit :)
> 
> (Teens and up because Yuuri says shit at one point)

It took over a month to coax Yuuri into doing this and he still isn’t convinced, standing in front of the animal shelter, Phichit bouncing excitedly by his side.

“Oh my God, Yuuri, we’re going to be the _best_ dads any dog has ever had!” Phichit chirps happily as he tugs at Yuuri’s sleeve, forcing him to follow his steps.

 

This whole Dog Idea (later on developed into Operation: Dog With A Capital D) started with a simple thought of Yuuri’s that his tired mind thought best to voice out loud.

“I wish I had someone to cuddle.”

“I feel like I should be offended, I am a perfectly fine cuddle material,” Phichit sighed, slumping back into their worn out couch. They just came back from their (technically Yuuri’s, but Ciao Ciao has long since forgotten trying to pry them apart) training and were both too tired to do much but fetch coffee before heading back to their dorm and lying in front of their Netflix connected TV.

“No, but like… with fur and shit,” Yuuri supplied as he swinged his feet over Phichit’s knees. He took a long sip of his beverage and chose a random pick from their ‘to watch’ list. Phichit took a mock gasp.

“I can grow chest hair! Besides, my hamsters are very capable cuddlers too.”

Yuuri tsked at him despite a wide smile that took over his face at the thought of Phichit analyzing his chest, looking for even one tiny hair.

Then, an epiphany came.

“Phichit, we should get a dog.”

For a very long moment the only sound cutting through the hot air of their dorm was Martin Freeman’s voice complaining about his war traumas from their TV. Yuuri almost started to actually pay attention to the plot when Phichit turned to him with wide eyes.

“ _We should get a dog_.”

“Yup, that’s what I said. I mean, I’ve never had a dog so I don’t know how to take care of one, but--”

“We should get a _dog_. A _woofer_. A _dogger fluffer_.”

“Phichit, I think I lost you at some point--”

“This is single handedly the best idea you have _ever_ had,” finally admitted Phichit. Yuuri blinked in confusion.

“You’re actually agreeing to that?” he asked, amazed. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to take care of a dog while also being a college student and skating full time?”

“You just admitted you never had a dog! How would you know how much care does one need?” Phichit pointed out. In the blink of an eye he had his phone in his hands and was typing furiously. Yuuri leaned closer to look at the screen but Phichit hid it in his arms while still typing.

“Just what are you doing there?” Yuuri tried to grab his phone from his hands but failed miserably when his friend stood up, throwing him off-balance, since his feet had been still swung over Phichit’s legs. After miraculously missing collision of his head with the coffee table and slumping to the floor, he scrambled back up and looked around for the Thai student, who has apparently just barricaded himself inside their bathroom.

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Yuuri groaned, running his hands down his face. “What could it be about dogs that you’d want to hide from me?”

After a single moment of silence from the inside of the bathroom, the door opened with a click. Phichit was still buried in his phone, but just as Yuuri attempted to grab it again, he turned it to him.

It was all filled with pictures of puppies.

“You’re right,” he grinned. “This is not a decision I should do alone. Which one do we choose?”

 

They picked a happy looking middle-aged stray, with curly fur of all the possible colors. The description at the official webpage of the shelter Phichit chose said her name was Finn and she was a calm, cuddly dog that enjoyed quiet attention. The last one was what convinced Yuuri. What got to Phichit was the photo with a red bandana around her neck.

Of course, it took them a long time. While Yuuri very much wanted a dog to come back home to, he wasn’t convinced he could give it enough attention and soon it would become a depressed, lonely hound no matter what kind of ball of joy they chose in the end. He felt the need to give it the best home he could but knew how little he knew about dogs anyway.

Phichit went an extra mile to soothe his worries, because of course he did. For a solid week, he ran around the campus whenever he had a moment to spare and tried to move his and Yuuri’s classes so there was never over an hour that The Dog would be left alone in their dorm.

He didn’t tell Yuuri about it until it was all settled with their teachers and Celestino, because Yuuri would never let him do this much for something that was very likely to turn out a simple whim, a spur of the moment. When the news were revealed after their last joined practice, Yuuri sobbed happily into Phichit’s arm the whole way home while whining ugly noises that sometimes resembled things like “Thank you so much” or “I don’t deserve you”, which Phichit pretended not to hear and let the guy let it all out.

The next problem materialized itself at a friendly chat he had with their landlady, who was, frankly, not pleased with the idea of them having a dog and politely informed him she would kick them out in no time, as soon as she as much as heard a dog sneeze in the block.

“Okay, so, we’ve got a little tiny bit of a problem with The Dog,” Phichit sighed, leaning to Yuuri across their table at the local bar. They were at their second bottles very early into the night, but they didn’t come out to party after all, despite what he told his friend to take him out of their dorm.

“I _knew it_! You’d never be suicidal enough to go out drinking with me on a Wednesday evening!” Yuuri pouted, seeing through his best friend’s plan right away. “You bought me drinks to soothe the blow, didn’t you?”

“I’m not going to deny that,” He couldn’t help but grin at his tipsy friend trying to be offended. “Is it working?”

Yuuri took a moment to consider but soon he nodded.

“I mean, yeah, kind of. What’s wrong?”

“The landlady apparently doesn’t allow dogs into the building.” Phichit watched as realisation dawned on Yuuri’s face and body, all muscles and emotion dropping from his posture. “Oh, come on, it’s not that bad! We just need to convince her that dogs are _awesome_ , right? That shouldn’t be a problem when she meets The Dog! She’ll fall in love immediately.”

“We never even chose a dog in the first place, Phi,” sighed Yuuri and took a long gulp of his beer. “This isn’t going to work out. She would throw us out without a word if she saw a dog with us! She wouldn’t meet The Dog, she would _destroy_ it and with it our hopes and dreams.”

They exchanged sad, disappointed looks.

“So what, you want to simply give it all up?” Phichit rolled his empty beer bottle on it’s edge in helpless circles on the flat surface of the table, not breaking the eye contact.

“What else can we do? Pretend we suddenly have a third roommate who never goes out of his room and has a rare cough that makes him sound suspiciously like a dog’s bark?”

As soon as Phichit’s face started to light up Yuuri’s face started to drop in horror.

“No, Phichit, I was joking! Phichit, _no_!”

“Phichit, _yes_!”

 

It turned out that registering a fake new roommate was easier than any of them anticipated. Very soon after their talk Phichit even made a student profile for Dave (Dave, like a Dog, both start with a Capital D which was Important and Necessary) in their official college system.

“How did you do that?” whispered Yuuri, amazed, looking over Phichit’s arm at his laptop with the profile open. He felt he was gaping but there was no reason to stop it, because Phichit, again, has outdone himself.

The actual devil in informatics giggled at his expression.

“The picture is my older brother. He doesn’t know I have it, but it comes in handy every once in awhile.” Phichit proceeded to show him the rest of the set up, how their dorm was now officially registered as an apartment for three people, all beds taken, and what exactly was Dave studying that he could take only online studies.

“I am a little terrified of you, you know that?”

“Oh, Yuuri, you’re not the first one. And I won’t tell you you shouldn’t be.”

 

With all that settled, over a month after the idea first appeared, Phichit forces Yuuri inside the animal shelter with a set goal on their minds.

The waiting room is clean and empty, save for one lady with a child who’s hopping her leg excitedly and an elderly couple with a way too big a cage for this small a cat that was sitting inside. Yuuri suddenly feels very out of place, the gazes of the waiting people turning to them as they walk through the door with a very cliched sound of a bell. He avoids any and all eye contact as he surges through the room to sit at the chair the farthest away from the counter. Phichit follows him with a smile.

“Relax, Yuuri, we’ve spent too much time working on this to back out now!” he notices when he sits down on the next chair and Yuuri takes a deep breath. He’s right. They’ve come here to adopt Finn, only that, nothing more, and everything later on will be fine. Just fine. Perfectly fine.

He doesn’t hear the scraping of claws on the tiles and only a single bark warns him before a dog jumps on his lap.

He can’t even be mad or anxious anymore, because the dog is licking all over his face and its tongue is scratchy and wet and he laughs through his tries to push the dog away.

“ _Oh_ my god, I’m so sorry, I swear he doesn’t usually jump on people!” A pair of hands brushed over Yuuri’s as a person stands in front of him and brings the dog back to himself. The contact is brief, but it still startles Yuuri and makes him look up.

He blushes to the tips of his ears at the sight. The man looming over him was smiling with an apologetic smile, blushing a little too, as he holds the dog (who is still trying to throw himself at Yuuri) close to his chest. He is dressed in a clean, blue uniform with a badge half-hidden (but hidden enough that Yuuri can’t make out the name) by the dog, a fringe of well-kept gray hair (silver? Yuuri wonders briefly if it’s dyed) keeping one of his eyes out of view. The one shown though is such a clear and vivid shade of blue he wants to…

He hasn’t been staring for longer than a second but Phichit still nudges him in the elbow and clears his throat with a teasing smile dancing on his lips.

And the man is looking at him expectantly, as if he asked a question while he was still too enthralled in the blue eyes.

“Oh, um-- I..”

“He’s okay, he’s just stressed because we’re adopting today.” Phichit’s smile only grows wider and he pats Yuuri’s back soothingly.

“A DOG!” forces its way out of Yuuri’s mouth before he has a chance to think about anything. Suddenly all eyes of the waiting room are on him and he winces not so internally.

“What I mean is we’re adopting a dog. We’re not--” He waves a hand between himself and Phichit, implying what he can’t bare to say out loud.

“Oh.” And if the man blushes a bit Yuuri blames it on the awkward situation. “Do you have a specific dog in mind then? I can show you to the dog rooms once I’ve walked our little troublemaker here,” he smiles and ruffles the dog’s (Yuuri guesses it’s a poodle) head before he settles him down on the ground which the dog treats as a chance to pounce on Yuuri’s leg again. They all chuckle as the tense air settles down.

“I wonder what’s gotten into him, he’s not usually this friendly with strangers,” informs the man and it’s only when he straightens up and his badge shows a series of unintelligible symbols does Yuuri notice the accent in his voice.

“It’s okay, he’s adorable,” Yuuri smiles up at the man shyly and scratches behind the puppy’s ears. He leans into his hand and sticks out his tongue, panting happily.

“Do you want to go out with me?”

Yuuri chokes.

“I-- I mean, with the dog? With me and the dog? For a walk? He seems to like you, I wanted to-- Oh god, this came out so wrong--”

“Yuuri would love to,” interrupts Phichit, pushing the furiously blushing Yuuri up from the chair. “I’ll stay and keep us a place in the line. You guys have fun on your own.”

“Great! Let’s go!” The employee is back to his cheerful demeanor as he grabs Yuuri’s hand and heads to the door, ignoring Yuuri’s startled noises and pleading glances thrown at Phichit, the dog trotting happily beside them, the leash hanging loose between his collar and the man’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> (Yes, this was inspired by Dream Daddy and Craig's dog story btw. I'm sorry I'm trash)


End file.
